


Recovery

by Tori22Ferrante



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori22Ferrante/pseuds/Tori22Ferrante
Summary: Ellie has been away on a week long patrol and all she wants to do is sleep, and cuddle with Dina.Please be kind, its been years since I've written anything. Constructive criticism is welcome. I gave this my best shot. Any spelling errors are my own.





	Recovery

Ellie has been tired before; she’s no stranger to the feeling. Trekking through the wilds for weeks at a time will do that to anyone. Getting into Jackson with Joel was supposed to bring a little bit of normalcy to their lives, if dealing with Clickers, bandits trying to raid the settlement, and cultists mumbling nonsense as they try to gut you could really count as normal. No Ellie didn’t have a lot of things in her life that made her feel normal. The bite mark under her tattoo only added to that feeling of being the odd one out.   
But then there is Dina.   
Dina who breathes a little bit of life into everything around her, who makes everything seem better whenever she sends a smile Ellie’s way. Whether it’s a smirk behind Jesses back when he’s trying to explain a route for patrol and Dina would rather make faces when he’s not looking, or a slow smile that she sends Ellie’s way in the morning when she’s still drowsy from sleep.   
So after being on an extended patrol for a week and a half to clear a new area to search through, Ellie is really feeling that fatigue, and all she really wants is to curl up in bed with Dina and sleep for at least three days. But Dina still has a shift to finish at the clinic, and Joel is out helping with some repairs at the dam, so at least that gives Ellie time to try and shower a week’s worth of filth of her.  
Ellie drops her gear by her door and takes one of the fastest showers because the exhaustion is creeping up on her faster than she thought and its takes more out of her just to pull on a fresh t-shirt and pair of boxers before she collapses onto the bed and starts to doze off.   
When Ellie comes to hours later, the sun outside is almost gone, and Dina is trying to gently creep into the room.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” With a small grimace on her face she continues into the room and shuts the door. Ellie lifts up and stretches, feeling a few limbs pop, and sighs. “It’s ok, how was your shift?” Dina shrugs in response and makes her way over to Ellie, dropping down beside her and looking her over critically. Taking in the bags under Ellie’s eyes, how her shoulders are drooped, and reaching up to move some hair that fell into her face behind her ear. Ellie leans into the touch and closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying how warm Dina’s hands are. Dina smiles at that and rubs her thumb along Ellie’s cheek and reaches up to cup her face gently. Ellie opens her eyes and they just look at each other for a few minutes in silence. Dina can practically feel Ellie nodding off in her hand, and moves to where they can both lay curled up together on the bed. Ellie shuffles a little in the bed to get more comfortable, and Dina opens her arms and gently tugs Ellie closer to her, wrapping an arm around the back of her neck and over her side. Ellie buries her face in her neck and tucks her hands into Dina’s shirt, closing her eyes and breathing her in. She still smells like some of the cleaning supplies from the clinic, but there is also the scent of just Dina; lavender and something else earthy that Ellie can’t name, and just breathing her in already has the rest of the tension ebbing out of her muscles. Dina starts to rub the back of Ellie’s neck and down her spine in slow, soothing motions and Ellie practically almost purrs at the feeling. She feels Dina chuckle quietly and place a small kiss on her forehead. Ellie can’t think of a better place to be after a long week away. Wrapped up in Dina under warm blankets, and hazy with sleep. Ellie knows she has the next day or two off, since they were gone so long, but her tired brain can’t remember if Dina still has some shift to do the next morning or not. She fights off sleep, attempting to ask Dina but she shushes her and urges her to close her eyes and try to sleep.   
So Ellie does just that, and relaxes and drifts off to sleep again. 

When she wakes again it’s definitely morning, a little past sunrise and Dina is still sleeping soundly next to her. Her hair is mussed and she’s breathing deeply and it has to be one of the most beautiful things Ellie has ever seen. Dina starts to stir and slowly comes to, to Ellie looking at her.   
“Something on my face, Freckles?” Dina mumbles and stretches slowly before curling her arms back around Ellie. Ellie just reaches up and brushes some hair from Dina’s face and continues to take her in, and Dina just smiles and pulls Ellie closer to her. She moves her head down and connects their lips together in a slow kiss, both still sleepy and just enjoying the feel of each other. When they break from the kiss, Dina continues to pepper kisses along Ellie’s nose, cheeks, and jaw causing a tickling sensation making Ellie squirm. Ellie tries to tickle at Dina’s side and she yelps, both girls laughing and trying to wrestle away from each other.   
“Do you another shift at the clinic today?” Ellie asks once they’re calmed down and laid back down together. Dina smiles and shakes her head. “Nope, you are all mine today. I missed you while you were one.” She says the last part a little softer. Dina puts on a lot of bravado, but she can’t help but worry about Ellie, especially on trips that last a week or longer. She knows that Ellie has a tendency to just attract trouble. Ellie flashes a guilty smile and holds Dina a little tighter to her.   
“Well I have no plans other than to stay in this bed all day today, how does that sound?” Ellie askes while nosing at Dina’s cheek and placing a series of small kisses against it. Dina hums her approval and moves to kiss Ellie properly. A slow deep kiss that leaves both of them breathless at the end of it. Ellie and Dina smile at each other and decide to stay in the bed a little longer, knowing both of them are together and safe and free to spend time with each other without any pressing responsibilities over their heads.


End file.
